Tomorrow Never Comes
by teejplease
Summary: 1shot, DHr: Tomorrow this will all be a mistake, a distant, unwanted memory, a smear on once clean records... So they both prayed that tomorrow would never come.


**A/N:** this is a pretty angsty, bittersweet fic. I think the song fits it really well.

**Disclaimer:** HP is not mine. The song 'Just Missed the Train' is by Kelly Clarkson. If you want to hear it I suggest you go to my xanga… it's playing…

**Summary:** this is the one night they will ever spend together. Tomorrow it will be a big mistake, but tonight it is perfect. A lifetime of loving and wanting each other finally gets set free. but it's too late to change their fates, so the only thing they have left is tonight… pray that tomorrow never comes.

* * *

_**Roll over baby  
The time has come  
To make a little bit more room  
I've hung around you  
It's getting tough  
**_

It was wrong in every single justifiable law in the universe... they knew without saying a word that this would be the one time that this would happen... that every desire and lustful intention they had for one another could only be fulfilled tonight... and when morning came, their memories would be lies, their feelings forgotten, their love buried... all they had was tonight to be together.

_**I think I'm gonna break down soon  
Cuz I remember  
Crying in the park  
It was getting dark  
Suddenly I looked up  
You were my sky  
**_

And so he kissed her harder, trying to erase the doom that was ever present over their heads; trying to reassure that he wasn't the man behind the death eater mask. That he could very well kill her friends and family tomorrow. That he might just kill her.

__

So go on  
And sleep darling  
Why don't you pretend we were just a dream  
It's cool baby  
It doesn't matter anyway

And she found herself returning his kiss with equal fervor. She kissed passionately not only to comfort him, but to comfort herself that she would not turn him in come morning. That she would not betray the one she truly loved the most.

__

Well I'm so sorry  
We got to the station a little too late  
Such a shame  
We just missed the train  
We just missed the train

And as they melted into each others' embraces, they found their identities being forgotten. He was no longer a killer, and she was no longer the responsible good girl. Instead they were just a man and a woman, trying to keep afloat in a world of chaos and destruction. They were just a boy and a girl, trying to find themselves in each others' arms.

And when their eyes locked, a single emotion took over their eyes.

Love.****

Be quiet angel  
Don't make a sound  
Save it for a rainy day  
Oh can't you see me  
I'm such a mess  
Trying hard to find my way

And suddenly their passionate movements dwindled down to a slow, torturous movement. If tonight was all they had, they would go at a slow pace, to experience it to the fullest.

And as they rose up together, never tearing their eyes away from one another, they saw the life they could have had flash before them.

****

Do you remember wasting all the time  
We were feeling fine  
Though we couldn't walk a line,  
We were all right

They saw the happy moments that could have happened but never did. They saw themselves laugh as they walked hand in hand. They saw themselves sitting together on a couch, the fir roaring, her head pulled under his. No words were spoken because they were perfectly content in each other's presence. They saw her gracefully walking down the aisle, clothed in a white gown, while he waited nervously at the altar. They saw themselves cooing at a baby with brown hair and silver eyes.

__

So go on  
And sleep darling  
Why don't you pretend we were just a dream  
It's cool baby  
It doesn't matter anyway  
Well I'm so sorry  
We got to the station a little too late  
Such a shame  
We just missed the train

They saw all of this, so they weren't surprised when they realized that both of them were crying.

And then they reached their perfect moment of bliss and happiness, two names spilling from their lips.

"Draco."

"Hermione."

__

Oh why'd that train just pass us by  
Didn't anyone see we were stuck at the line  
And we would've made it on time

It was wrong in every single justifiable law in the universe... they knew without saying a word that this would be the one time that this would happen... that every desire and lustful intention they had for one another could only be fulfilled tonight... and when morning came, their memories would be lies, their feelings forgotten, their love buried... all they had was tonight to be together.

They both prayed that tomorrow never came

__

So sleep darling  
Why don't you pretend we were just a dream  
It's cool baby  
It doesn't matter anyway  
Well I'm so sorry  
We got to the station a little too late  
And sleep darling  
Why don't you pretend we were just a dream  
It's cool baby  
It doesn't matter anyway  
Well I'm so sorry  
We got to the station a little too late  
Such a shame  
We just missed the train


End file.
